


Love is sharing your food

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You take a road trip with Allison ArgentPart of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Allison Argent & Reader, Allison Argent / Reader, Allison Argent x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	Love is sharing your food

“You clearly don’t love me.” You said abruptly. Allison laughed and shook her head, remaining focused on the road.  
“Why on earth would you say that?” She asked playfully.

“Because you’re not sharing your snacks.” You answered simply she grinned at you and shrugged.  
“I’m not sharing because I told you to bring your own snacks.” She pointed out and you scoffed.  
“Yeah well, I already ate mine and you have so much. You’re telling me that you’re going to eat an entire cooler full of food.”  
“I might do. You don’t know how hungry I am.” She said through a grin.  
“Love is sharing your food.” You said defensively.  
“Is it? I thought love was coming with me to hunt a giant sick werewolf that kidnapped Scott McCall at three in the morning.” She said and glanced at you.  
“Alright that’s love too. We better at least stop for breakfast soon. It's almost eight.” You huffed. Allison could see the smile on your face from the corner of her eyes and knew that you weren’t upset or in a mood. Perhaps a bit grumpy from being hungry.  
“Check the glove compartment.” She grinned as you opened it and found a warm bundle of tin foil.  
“Seriously! You had breakfast here the whole time!” You complained. She laughed and shook her head.  
“I forgot that dad put it in there, we should stop at the next step though. We’ll need to be ready for whatever happened. Stiles shouldn’t be too far behind us with the others.” She explained. You nodded and pulled open the tinfoil.  
“I’ll be ready once I’m done with this.” You said quickly, through a mouthful. She laughed again and sped the car up.


End file.
